


I wasn't kidding about the kiss.

by Cutestchanyeoll



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutestchanyeoll/pseuds/Cutestchanyeoll
Summary: Meeting your all time crush on the day of your break up .Kyungsoo"s life couldn't have got more dramatic .(Or it could )





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is the most lamest thing you will ever read and its super short but how could I not write for chansoo day .Of course I'm late but y'all know right I love chansoo .Happy Chansoo Day .Lets spread chansoo love.

"More'' Kyungsoo signals the bar tender to fill up his glass.He has already had a dozens of glassed shots and decided to have a few more. Being a non-drinker ,He doen't know if that's enough to get high ,but he is already feeling so.One must be thinking that Kyungsoo who never even thinks of drinking ,is drinking so much ? Well there's a reason .His boyfriend.Okay correction ex-boyfriend who just broke with him,that to over a call because of a random girl he doesn't even know.Well this was the only relationship he ever had.

Kyungsoo was never good with feelings.He is not someone who believes in one night stands.This was his first and only relationship he had ever had.And now they had broken up.He had always felt that he is not particularly good at anything ,even though his friends make him remeber how talented he is and he shoudn't even think that way.

Well Kyungsoo is not a party type person at all.His best friend Baekhyun has brought him here.According to him this is the only way to get over a relationship. He trusts him in this coz he has already had a dozen of them .

It was Kyungsoo's 19th shot when He feels pat on his back.He practically ignores it.There it comes again,irritated he turns to find him.No it's not Jongin his ex-boyfriend.

He is the only guy whom Kyungsoo had  ever crushed on .He had  been crushing on him since when even he has lost track he assumes.

Mayebe from the first day of his college. One can  say that there is no one perfect in his world right ? He is.He practically is ,for Kyungsoo at least.

He had topped his school,he is topping in college too.He is good in music,dance ,academics ,debates and what not ?He has got a damn good physique and looks to die for.And most importantly he has a beautiful heart.Isn't he just perfect ?

 He is known other than Kyungsoo's Park Chanyeol.Okay correction Park Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo did everything to be noticed by Chanyeol. Chanyeol was always  taller and broader than his classmates, his mysterious attitude commanded a room. Everyone and their brother had a crush on Chanyeol; he was just that guy. Chanyeol really never noticed him though, didn’t even spare a glance his way – Kyungsoo tried not to be bitter about it, especially as a nerd who thought that no one else in the world could possibly also be gay.

  
When Chanyeol came out as bisexual A lot later , Kyungsoo's heart soared and the old crush roared deep in his chest. He wrote it off as simply being happy for the representation of an LGBT person on the drama club. It had nothing to do with the fact that his old crush liked boys too. Nope.

Back to the present situation,The same Chanyeol is standing in front of him looking stunning as ever wearing a black shirt and   A ripped jeans.Hair pushed back with his oh so charming face which can make Kyungsoo's heart race 100 miles per minute.

He can already see himself  fanboying over him but he decides against it.He has got two major reasons for doing so .

1)Chanyeol has a girlfriend.

2)Kyungsoo just broke the freakin up with his boyfriend.

 

''Are you fine ?''he asks Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo is dumbstruck will surely be an understatement but still manages to reply with a 'yes'

"You are damn drunk  ...i guess you should not have any more drinks. ...where are your friends tell me i will call them'' Chanyeol asks Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo should be shocked but he busy mentally fanboying over how someone can be so perfect and caring towards a stranger.

Kyungsoo ends up pointing out at random directions ,but he can't find Baekhyun .Kyungsoo wishes the ground to swallow the ground .He can sense the confusion on Chanyeol's face  but he has nothing to do.

 

"Sorry but I have to do this "and next Kyungsoo feels two strong arms around his body picking him up and carrying him out of the club.The next he remembers his vision going blank 

 

 

 

  

 

.

.

"What ? did he just faint." Chanyeol mumbles to himself.Not knowing what to do next he decides to take him to his house itself.He makes Kyungsoo sit in the passenger seat.The whole ride Kyungsoo keeps blabbering in his sleep about his break up.

 

Chanyeol may seem rude but in reality he was just shy .Even he had had a break up with his girlfriend.He truly liked her and cherished her.But he was strong and he knew that he had to get over her for his own good and there he was in the club and found Kyungsoo drunk.Kyungsoo had always hold a special place in his heart and he had reasons for it but now he felt pissed about how Kyungsoo kept on mourning about his break up when he was trying to chill about it.But honestly he wasnt really pissed on him.He kept on sneakily glancing at Kyungsoo during the whole ride.He was mesmerized about how a man can be this cute and handsome and innocent at the same time.

They reach his home.Chanyeol makes him lie  on his bed.Again he can't ignore the angelic beauty he is.Many girls and boys alike had a crush on him but he did not give much attention to all these as he had to focus on many important other things .But he still remembers when he tried interacting with Chanyeol and he couldn't stop himself from interacting back.But suddenly he stopped talking maybe because he wasn't able to reply him or maybe just because he went into a relationship just after Chanyeol  did.

Chanyeol doesn't know whether it's instincts or just passed feelings which rush inside him and he pecks kyungsoo on his forehead.

 

He  tries waking him up so that he can change but all in vain.Finally he gives up and makes him change himself in one of his PJs which look a lot hella cute on him.Lastly he just smiles at the sleeping figure and leaves.

.

.

.

The next morning kyungsoo opens his eyes to find himself in an unknown place.Further he sees the clothes which he is wearing are not his.Honestly he's scared who must have taken his advantage but he also smells bacon and he loves bacon.He leaves the room to find Chanyeol cooking breakfast looking all fluffy and all he wants to kiss him (control soooo )

"Good Morning. Are you fine now?' Chanyeol asks with a cute smile.

 

"How did i come here ? I hope I didn't do something wrong?" Kyungsoo asks out of curiosity

"No its just that you were real drunk " Chanyeol smirks 

"And my Clothes ?"

"I changed it " he says

"WHAT?'  Kyungsoo literally stood blank at his confession.Maybe internally screaming too.

"We didn't do anything .You can chill "

"We didn't do anything ...I mean nothing "Okay dare he says that he was at least expecting a kiss 

"No we didn't .Did you want something to happen between us"

"Yes man...I mean no "(shit kyungsoo shit )

"We still can if you want "

"What do you mean ?"

"You still owe me for everything you know "Kyungsoo swears to kiss away that smirk if he ever can .

"What do you want ?"

"A kiss"

"ËH???" Kyungsoo almost chocked on his spit 

"Hey chill I was kidding .You can treat me on coffee sometime"

"Yeah sure its a date then ...ugh I didn't mean that ...I guess I should leave ."And kyungsoo just opens the door when he feels a strong arm on his frail ones.

He turns and then they are kissing.Park Chanyeol is kissing him.

"I wasn't really kidding about the kiss."

 

 

_fin_

 

 

 

 


	2. Seq

Got a squeal in mind .

**Author's Note:**

> I told ya its lame.By the way if you are up for a sequel ,I'm too


End file.
